


iSee Old Friends

by danisanerd



Category: iCarly
Genre: Reunions, Seddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisanerd/pseuds/danisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Freddie go to there High School reunion. They meet many old friends there and they see Carly who they haven't seen since high school. Seddie. Please tell me what you think. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iSee Old Friends

_I don’t own iCarly. I’m not a guy for one thing, and for another, If I owned iCarly, Seddie would still be together…_

 

Sam went out to get the mail after work on the 23d of September, 2023, she was a writer for rickaloden and she loved it. It reminded her of doing iCarly when she was younger. Sam grabbed the mail and headed inside. Her husband Freddie probably wasn’t home yet from work.

 

Freddie worked as the designer of pear products. His latest invention was a phone that when you plugged it into your car; it could tell you tons of things about your car, like oil, mileage, and other stuff as well as still working as a phone.

 

Sam got inside and sat down to read the mail, but before she could she heard yelling coming from upstairs. She went upstairs and saw it was her to kids, Ally and Carter. Sam told them to stop yelling and asked what this was about.

 

"Carter said I can’t borrow his plastic steak for my toy grill!" Ally said, still mad at carter.

 

"She always takes my stuff and never gives it back!" Carter complained.

 

"Ally, when you’re done playing with the plastic steak, give it back to Carter, ok?"

 

"Carter, why don't you play with Ally's plastic ham, and grill that too?"  Sam said, trying to resolve her kid’s problems.

 

 "fine",

k" Carter and ally answered.

 

 

Sam went back downstairs to continue looking at the mail. Carter and ally were Sam and Freddie's twins. They were both 5 and were sometimes called the troublesome twins, because they were very different and argued a lot. Ally was the aggressive one, and reminded Sam of herself, and Carter was the Nerdy twin, a lot like his father. There was only one thing the 2 seemed to agree on, there love of food.

 

 

 When Sam got back to the kitchen she started to read the mail. Bills, more bills, letter for Freddie, ooh, a letter for her! She opened it up and started to read.

 

 

**Dear, Samantha Puckett, _"they must not have known that’s not my name any more." Sam thought_**

**We are excited to inform you about the upcoming ridgeway class of 2013, 10 year reunion!**

**When? September 30, 2023**

**Where? Ridgeway High school gym**

**What time? 7-10 pm**

**Why? to reunite with your high school friends and teachers.**

 

 

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was going to see all my friends again, Wendy, Shannon, Gibby, Carly. Carls and I had a fight after graduation and she went to go to college in California, while I went to community college here in Seattle. I’ve tried to contact her but it’s not worked, she hasn't answered me. I hope she comes back for the reunion. I can’t wait till Freddie comes home so I can tell him all about the reunion!

 

 

An hour later Freddie came home.

 

 

"Freddie! Read this letter!" Sam told her husband as he walked through the door.

 

 

"wow this is great!" he exclaimed, once he read the letter.

 

 

"We can see Carly again!"

 

 

**A Few days later, September 30, 2023, No POV**

It was a few days later and Sam and Freddie were getting ready for the Reunion. They were leaving the 'troublesome twins' with Hannah, one of Sam's best friends from college, for the reunion.

 

 

Sam and Freddie got into their car and started to drive to their old high school. When they got to the gym area Mr. Howard was standing in front of the door.

 

 

"You're here Puckett?"  he asked when the couple got to the door.

 

 

"It’s Benson you dork!" Sam yelled at Mr. Howard.

 

 

"you married him?" Mr. Howard said laughing.

 

 

"You got a problem with it, mister?"

Sam answered him

 

 

 "Calm down Sam." Freddie said "let’s just go inside." And inside they went...

 

 

"Whoa, this is impressive!" Freddie said as they walked inside.

 

 

The gym was decorated very nicely. There was a dance floor with a disco ball hanging over it, streamers hung all over the place, and a table with food and drinks on it.

 

 

"Food!" Sam Screamed, and started dragging her husband over to that table.

 

 

Bonk! She ran into someone. She looked up and saw who it was. "Carly?"

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

"yep that’s me!" my former best friend said.

 

 

 I was speechless. I knew I would see her at some point tonight, I just never thought it would be like this... Luckily Freddie saw me and spoke up.

 

 

 "Hey Carls, haven't see you for a while, how’s it going?"

 

 

he asked, trying to break the awkward space that had formed between the two former best friends.

 

 

"Good, I got a job working as a movie writer in California and I've doing well, I’ve had a few boyfriends but nothing too serious. What about you? Last time I heard about Sam Pucket she was going to community college here in Seattle!"

 

 

"Well to start, its Sam Benson now,"  Sam started to tell Carly, but was interrupted by a girly scream.

 

 

"You married Freddie! Eeek! I’m so happy for you! Wait, why wasn't I told this earlier!" Carly questioned the couple.

 

 

"For one thing, the last time I saw you we were fighting, and for another thing, I tried to contact you, but you never answered.

 

 

"When I first moved to California I was still mad at you so I didn't answer. But after that I had to get all my info changed because someone was stalking me, and I couldn't contact any of my friends, because I lost their numbers "

 

 

"Oh! That makes since." Sam answered Carly.

 

 

"So, do you have any kids?" Carly asked trying to change the subject.

 

 

"yeah, Twins, Ally and Carter." freddie answered, pulling a pic of them out his wallet.

 

 

"Aw! They're so cute!" Carly said

 

 

"Yeah, There a handful though"

Sam answered

 

 

"Gibbbbhhyyy!"

 

 The trio turned around to see there  weird old friend Gibby.

 

"Hey Gibster! How’s it going!" Carly asked

 

 "Heya, Carly! I'm great! I live in Florida now, and I work at Dingo World as a puppeteer. I was really glad when I got this invitation because it meant I could catch up with my friends that I had lost contact with, like you people!" Gibby answered

"So what about your guys?"

 

"I’m a ballet teacher! I teach at California dance studio, teaching ballet and tap." Carly answered.

 

"I work as a writer for Rickaloden, and Freddie is a designer of pear products." Sam said

 

"Nice!"  Gibby answered

 

The group of 4 continued to talk throughout the night. They also saw some others that they knew from their high school years, like Wendy and Jeremy.

 

Too soon in the groups eyes the night came to an unwanted end. Numbers were traded, and goodbyes were said.

 

As the trio walked out into the chilly night, Sam asked Carly where she was staying. Carly replied with

 

 

"I'm staying in a hotel tonight, i just got in today,  but i am going to look around the city tomorrow."

 

 

"You can come stay at our house, We have a guest bedroom you can have, and we can show you around tomorrow" Freddie, who had been listening to their conversation, replied.

 

 

"Well i don't mean to impose, but i would love to stay, thanks so much for the invite!" Carly replied

 

 

"How about me and you go to your hotel,  to pick up your stuff and cancel your reservation; while fredcheese goes home and checks on the kids? " Sam suggested

 

 

"Sounds good, See you in a little bit Princess. Freddie said, kissing Sams cheek." "See you geek!" Sam said smiling as Freddie walked to the Bensons car.

 

"So where's your car?" Sam asked Carly

 

"It's right over there" Carly answered "Follow me"

 

The two now reunited best friends headed to Carly's car and started driving to her hotel.

 

"So, how do you like your job carls?" Sam asked.

 

"Its ok, i don't know much about my Co-workers, but its fun to do. How about yours?"

 

"I really like my job, i reminds me of working on iCarly with you and Freddie…" Sam answered

 

They talked about how their  lives had been, and what they had missed out on until the 2 reached Carly's hotel that she was staying at, Singletree. They walked in the doors and made their way of to the elevators, on the left side of the lobby, and Sam pushed the up button on the elevator.

 

"What floor Carls?" she asked

 

"8th" Carly answered

 

Then the elevator opened and the girls went in and Sam pushed the 8 button for Carly's floor. When the elevator opened, Carly headed to her hotel room, Sam following her. Carly stopped in front of room 813, got out her key, and went in, and Carly and Sam started to pack up Carly's stuff; following her instructions, and went down to check out.

 

 'Hello, my friend over here would like to check out." Sam said pointing to Carly.

 

"Ok, what's your name?" The person at the checkout desk asked Carly. His name tag said his name was Bob.

 

"Carly Shay"

 

Bob did some typing on his computer, and said "Ok you're free to go, bye!"

 

Then they packed Carly's stuff into her car, but this time Sam was driving because she knew how to get to her house and Carly didn't.

 

"You know, you didn't tell me much about you and Freddie earlier" Carly told sam, trying to guilt her into talking

 

"Fine." Sam answered

 

"it all started when you had left for California. Me and Fredlumps had started hanging out together, we were going to the same college, and we didn't know anyone else there, so we stayed friends. We realized we liked each other halfway through our first year and started dating. We still argued and fought, but we were just dating, and nothing much changed. He proposed to me the night before our graduation, and we got married in August." Sam finished as they were nearing her home.

 

"Freddie! We're back!" Sam called out to her husband.

 

"Upstairs!" He called back

 

The girls went upstairs to where Freddie was trying to get the twins to bed. They wanted to play more, but freddie kept telling them that they had to go to bed.

 

"I'll put them to bed, Freddie, go show Carly the guest room." Sam commanded Freddie

 

"Good luck!" He said as he started down the hallway.

 

**With Sam**

 

"If you go to bed now, you can snuggle with your fatcake plush, Ally and Carter, your stuffed Phone, but if you don't, you can't." Sam warned her children

 

The kids ran to their beds right away, not wanting to have to sleep without their favorite pillow's

 

"Good Night, i'll see you in the morning" Sam said as she shut the door on the twins bedroom. She started heading down stairs to where Carly and Freddie were talking. Carly had just finished telling Freddie about how her life had been when Sam walked downstairs.

 

The trio talked for a little while, until Carly's phone rang.

 

"Who could be calling at such a late time?" Sam thought out loud

 

"It's the time difference Sammy" Freddie answered Sam

 

"Oh, and i thought i told you never to call me that!" Sam threatened her husband

 

"Oh you know u love it, Princess"

 

Sam smiled at his nickname for her "Shush Nub"

 

Carly came into the room then with a big smile on her face.

 

"What are u so happy about Carls ?"

Sam asked her best friend

 

"Yea, why are you are smiley and stuff?" Freddie questioned

 

"You know that phone call i just got? Well one of my friend backing California is opening a new dance studio, and she wants me to be one of the teachers there!" Carly Said excitedly.

 

"Wow, thats Amazing Carls!" Sam congregated Carly

 

"No Kidding, Congrats!" Freddie replied

 

"You guys didn't Even her the best part yet! She is Making the studio right here in Seattle!" Carly yelled

 

"Now we can all be together again!" Freddie replied

 

"I can't wait!" Sam said.

 

The next day Sam went to drop Carly of at the airport. Carly would be back in a few months to start her new job and look for an apartment. Sam said that she was free to stay at the bensons for a while, while she gets her own place.

 

"See you in a few months Sam!" Carly yelled as she got on the plane to California. Boy was she glad that she had gone to the reunion after all.

 

**And Finished! I hope you all liked it, it took me a long time to finish!**


End file.
